The Truth Hurts
by brainfishs
Summary: After Harry's name is pulled from the goblet he quickly realises how easy it is for his friends to betray him. Harry starts to become the real him. He finds new friends and learns the truth that everyone has been keeping from him. Can he forgive his friends. Will knowing the truth make it any better. Harry and Luna pairing eventually. Rated M for language and graphic content
1. chapter 1

AN: Please bear with me, I'm working on getting a beta reader to help with the spelling and grammar. If one of you wonderful readers would like to do that that would be amazing. Anything inside an * is parseltongue. Reviews are helpful to the writing process, review and help me out. Inspiration is taken from multiple stories, and life experience.

Harry Potter. The goblet just called his name. Why? Hogwarts already had a champion, Cedric. Why must it be him every single time? It couldn't be a coincidence, not four times.

"HARRY POTTER" The headmaster yelled.

"Get up here now!" The headmaster called again. Harry slowly raised himself from the table amid shocked looks from his table mates. Some were more than shocked. Ron looked as though he wanted to kill him. Harry raised his hands and did like the people in muggle cop shows do. He raised his hands over his head. He spoke clearly and loud for all to hear.

"Headmaster I did not put my name into that cup. I have enough attention and glory and money as it is. I never wanted any of it. And I sure as hell don't want anymore."

"Harry. Just go in the back room with the other schools champions. I will be there to speak with you shortly." The headmaster said calmly but with a stern look of anger. Harry avoided his accusing eyes.

"Little boy? Why are you here are we to go back out?" The Beauxbatons champion asked in a snooty French accent. He thought her name was Fleur something. With her snobbish remarks, pale skin and greater than thou way of going about everyone, She reminded him of Draco. Because she is part vella she thinks she is the most beautiful girl in the whole of the world. That's just complete crap. Then there was Krum, the Durmstrang champion. He was a pretty chill guy. He didn't like the fame that he got. Just like Harry in that regard. Finally Cedric, he is what the muggles would call a jock. He is handsome, popular, athletic. The captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Everything a champion of a school should be. Harry couldn't compete with these seventh years. He is sooo dead.

"Harry look into my eyes and answer me." Dumbledore said entering the room. The other headmaster and headmistress entered after him along with professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Yes headmaster." Harry said weakly still contemplating his intimate death.

"Did you or did you not put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledore said. Harry could not bring himself to look him in the eye, to see the anger or disappointment in eyes.

"No sir"

"Look me in the eyes and say it again."

"No sir" This time Harry did look into Dumbledore's eyes. And Dumbledore used mind magics to peer into Harry's mind.

"NOOOO!" Harry yelled blasting Dumbledore off him with a banishing hex. Dumbledore didn't have far to fly so no damage was done. "Sir never do that again."

"I see you do not take kindly to me being in your head." Dumbledore said with... a smile? Why would he be smiling? "What that is called is Legilimency, a branch of magic few can master or even proform. I see you have a gift for Occlumency. Something we will talk about later I'm sure."

" Will all due respect sir don't ever do that again. I am telling the truth. I did not put my name into that cup. Sir. I do not want to be in this tournament. I want to go back there and be with my friends that, by the way, hate me know for not telling them how my name got in the cup. I don't know because I didn't FUCKING DO IT!" Harry yelled getting very angry. All the objects in the room that they were in started to shake or hover. Accidental magic was starting to take over.

"Make the goblet take it back." Harry said with the calmness of a murderer.

"Harry the only way to do that would be to break a binding magical contract, that would either kill you or cause you to lose your magic." Dumbledore said also calmly but like one talks to a cornered animal.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Harry screamed and everything made of glass in the room shattered at once. Metals bent. Tables cracked. The walls shook trying to contain such a surge of raw magic.

"I'm going to my room. Dumbledore get me a copy of this 'contract'. I'll need to know exactly what Voldemort has planed." Harry said with a voice of steel. Everyone but the 2 foreign students and Dumbledore gave a shiver.

"Don't be stupid Dumble we both know this his his work. He wants me killed. Goodnight professors. Goodnight fellow champions sorry to ruin your nice clean fair game. But someone is trying to kill me."

Harry turned and left the room slamming it shut as he went. He heard the beginnings of an argument going on the other side of the door.

"I demand that my school also be allowed to..." Harry assumed a silencing charm was cast onto the door. Harry thought nothing of this and strove off in an anger toward the common room. He arrived without incident. He went right up to bed silently casting privacy charms as he went. Harry slept soundly without dreams, a strange happenstance.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next morning to see that the charms he put up held up. He used a sticking charm on the curtains and a silencing charm on his bed. He cancelled the spells and rolled out of bed. Everyone else was still asleep.

That's good. He did his morning duties and went back to his bedside to find a large envelope.

'Harry sorry about last night. Here is the contract.' said a note in Dumbledore's handwriting.

"I'll looked that over in the library today. It's Saturday so no classes."

He went down to the library skipping breakfast. He poured over the long winded contract for hours and found some interesting developments.

Since the contract said he had to be seventeen to complete, magic made him legally 17 and of age.

The contract also said that each school could only have one champion. That ment that he would have to be from a different school in order to compete, making him no longer a Hogwarts student. He was now technically a foreign student and held to the same as a student from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. That ment he didn't even have to go to classes he didn't want to go to. He would still keep up with his studies of course, he just wouldn't be going to a couple classes. Harry decided he wouldn't be going to divination, potions, or care of magical creatures, he would still study potions and creatures but on his own time and with no homework. He would need to find a place to do this all in however. Somewhere big and open that only he could get into.

The Chamber of Secrets would be perfect. Only he could get in and it was huge! It would need some cleaning up though. But Magic would make that an easy job. He cast a simple time charm and saw it was just before noon he decided to go down to lunch before heading down to the chamber. He made his way to the great hall and when he got there he saw Ron ranting and raving about how he had been betrayed by Harry.

"And to not even tell his best mate about doing it or even how he did it. That's, that's the real betrayal." He was saying to Seamus and Dean.

"OI! Ron! I swear to you on our friendship that I didn't put my name into that cup. If you still believe I did then I guess you're not that good of a friend." Harry said

"Oooooo" The twins said together.

"Yeah, I still don't believe you." Ron said red in the face with anger at Harry

Harry decided he didn't need to be here and wandlessly summoned Ron's lunch plate to him. He then turned around and left still carrying Ron's plate and now eating a bit of what he had on his plate. Harry dropped it off at the kitchens on his way to the chamber. Luckily Moaning Myrtle was not in her bathroom. He hissed at the sink and cast cleaning charms on the tube.

"Hmm. *Stairs*" Harry hissed at the open tube. It transfigured into a seat of stairs. Harry made his way down casting the cleaning charms along the way.

"Huh once its all clean it's kind of like any other castle passageway." Harry thought allowed. The passage they thought was a tunnel in second year was actually just an extremely dirty passageway. Harry entered the main chamber. The snake was still there. Still mostly intact. Harry cast more cleaning charms to clean the area. Then he gently levitated the snake off to one side so he could get past it. He then took a couple small rocks and transfigured them into giant marshmallows, he used them to cover the snakes still poisonous teeth.

"Its kinda nice in here, a bit cold but that can be fixed. Now time to explore all the side passages. Down one he found a very old and decayed bedroom. In another a fully stocked potions lab. He found a large library, not Hogwarts sized maybe a forth of it. Harry also found a full dueling arena. It had training dummies that could fight back. It had protection charms over the walls. There was a cupboard full healing potions. The dueling room even had a large amount of weapons lining the walls, swords spears, daggers, bows with quivers, spears, axes, and even shields. Each had its own place on the wall, each with a small plate underneath showing what the weapon was, made of and what enchantments were on the weapon.

"Wow, this is amazing. Definitely going to have to come back here. These are going to come in handy."

Harry kept looking around and found a sitting room, this was kept in almost new condition. Harry found a small journal on a tea table.

This is the last will and testament of Salazar Septum Slytherin. Holy Merlin's pants. Slytherin's will!"

"If you are reading this you must be one of my heirs. Congratulations on finding my rooms here at Hogwarts. I'm sure that it has been here a very long time. Luckily you found this. I'm sure you have yet to notice but this is written in Parseltongue, the language of the snakes, I do this to ensure my privacy."

"I can even Parseltongue, this is amazing."

"If you can read this then you are truly my heir. I give unto you my vaults, my library, my chambers and homes, should they still be standing, I give you my pet Basilisk, Delphi, you should have met him on the way in."

"Well sorry about that."

"As my heir I name thee Lord of Slytherin house. One of the first magical houses in Britain. I hope you will uphold the values of our house.

Cunning.

Bravery.

Protecting the weak.

Treating all magical peoples with the respect they deserve as equals.

To preserve wizarding culture, and protect new bloods in their quest for knowledge. Exploring and exploiting many avenues of knowledge and magic alike.

Uphold these values and you will be an assets to our house and the wizarding my heir will be a great wizard on this I could bet my life if I still had it."

Salazar sounds like a great guy actually." Harry's worldview started to take some cracks over the past 2 days. Harry pondered this new information. He needed to go to Gringotts over the holiday.

Harry decided to go back to looking the chamber. He didn't find much else. He found a few more exit/entrances to the chamber. The first opened into the shrieking shack. The second into a deserted area of the library. Another across the hall from the slytherin common room door. Harry then went back up to the Gryffindor common room. He took the long way round to enjoy some alone time, he arrived back in 10 minutes.

"I need to get my potions text see what I need to study." Harry said thinking aloud. He went up to his room and found it a mess. It looked as if a tornado hit this bed.

"Bloody hell, what in Merlin's name happened here!" Harry yelled.

His curtains were in tatters, his trunk smashed and his things spilling out. His bed skewed. On his sheets was a small piece of yellow paper that said.

'Hogwarts has only one champion. Get out.'

'Sincerely Hogwarts'

Harry saw Neville on his bed and went up to him.

"Neville did you see who wrecked my stuff"

"No Harry, Sorry. I spent the day at the greenhouses. Just got back maybe 5 minutes ago. Sorry." Neville replied with genuine sympathy.

"It's all right. I'll figure it out" Harry thought for a moment about where to start the clean up then realised with a start what he could do.

"Neville, I think it's high time I move out of here and go get my own room don't you think?" Harry said absently to Neville as he began to gather his things.

"Harry is that even allowed?"

"Well you see Neville it is not, not allowed so I can do it." Harry said sounding a bit more like he used to be. Way back when he was a young boy. A bit more Slytherin.

"Oh so like a double negative, those pop up in arithmancy. Two negative numbers cancel each negative and make a positive."

"Exactly Neville! Your really quite smart why don't you show that off to more people?" Harry said wordlessly packing his things into his trunk with his wand. He packed it all up cast a featherlight and then shrunk it down to the size of a sweet.

Neville looked embarrassed at being complemented by Harry

"Well anyway Neville I need to be going I have to set my room up. See you around buddy." And with that Harry spun and taking his sweet trunk with him he left his bed in ruin, and left from the common room.

"Bye Harry! Have fun." Neville called out after him. Neville then went to have a shower after his day in the garden.

Harry meanwhile went back down to the chamber of secrets. Which on the way to the corner of the library, that was the easiest entrance to get to. He spent about half an hour transfiguring the bed chamber he found earlier that day into a liveable state. And another half hour looking up spells and charms to change the looks of the room. He decided on a night time style room. Jet black bed set, with small twinkling stars on the top of the duvet. Navy blue paint on walls and accenting the bedspread. Harry then put on his invisibility cloak and made his way to the kitchens to eat alone for dinner. The elves were all to happy to help him. Harry then went back and read through his defence text before going to sleep in his new bed.

"Uhhh so comfortable, 10 times better than the towers beds." Harry grumbled before drifting off. He was going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

AN Thank you my reader for reading and reviewing my work. I have rewritten Chapters 1-3 to hopefully fix spelling and a bit of grammar. So sorry about that should have done that first. I have also added and taken out a few bits of 1 and 2 and a lot of 3. I am working on chapter 4.

Harry spent the next month getting settled in to a new routine of studying potions,charms, herbology ,defense, transfiguration, runes and warding. A different field every day for 2 hours. Hermione would be proud

Harry even looked into real wizarding history and politics not just goblin wars that Binns preached. Harry was also exercising in the chamber making sure to keep up his physical, mental, and magical strength at all times.. He only went to herbology, defense and transfiguration, and charms. Neglecting all other classes. He ate in the kitchens after dinner had already been served, so he could avoid any and all people who would cause him anguish. He even went as far as to travel to class and around the castle and grounds in his cloak. Teachers were starting to get curious as to what he was doing.

On the 13th of November, a 1st year Gryffindor was sent to collect him in charms for a 'Very important Triwizard ceremony Mr. Harry Potter sir.'

Harry went to the small classroom he was told to go to. There he found all the other champions waiting talking with their respective professors. No one was there for him. There was also the two other judges assigned to the tournament. In the back by a golden scale was Ollivander the wandmaker. On the other side of the room was a reporter and a cameraman. As soon as Harry got into the room. Ludo Bagman, one of the ministry judges, broke off conversation with the other judge.

" Welcome to the Wand Weighing Ceremony Portion of the triwizard tournament." He announced to all present. "This ceremony is very quick, each of your wands will be inspected by a wand maker to ensure that no tapering has taken place. This ensures that all champions have a fair shot." Bagman explained.

"As it took a while to find Mr. Potter we will begin right away. After your wand is weighed you are to be interviewed by Mrs. Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet. Mr. Potter as the last to arrive would you please go first."

Harry made his way over to Ollivander and the scale.

"Ah young Mr. Potter, I remember your wand, please place it on the scale." Ollivander said. Harry did so. The scale let out a slite chime and a slight glow of fiery red light.

"As I remembered, 11 inches of Holly wood with a phoenix tail feather. But the wand as grown very attached to you Mr. Potter. A rare thing for a wand to like a wizard so much. I doubt that it would cast a tempus charm for any other wizard. You may retrieve your wand Mr. Potter. His wand is clear Mr. Diggory next please."

"Harry Potter, Rita Skeeter, I have been dying to get an interview with you."

"Let's make this quick I have class to get to." Harry said dryly.

"Let's go somewhere private. This cupboard perhaps." The Rita woman then grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the broom cupboard.

"So Harry, tell me about your parents. Do you think they would be proud to have you in the Triwizard Tournament?" Rita asked pulling out a notebook and magic quill that started copying what she said.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"His green eyes swell with tears as the 13 year old remembers his parents deaths, he refuses to think that he let them down."

"That's not at all what I said."

"Tell me any romantic interests around school?"

"I'm not seeing anyone."

"Any crushes?"

"Not that I would want told out to the paper and told to the whole school tomorrow. Not that I even have any."

"So many girls that he can barely remember their names."

"I did not say that. How did you even twist my words like that."

"Tell me, what is it like with your muggle relatives?"

"Ha you could barely begin to understand what it is like."

"That good eh, Harry is well treated by the muggles he lives with. Having the finest muggle foods and items. He tells me that the muggle world has inventions and food that I could barely understand. In my opinion he is a spoiled boy looking for attention and that is why he snuck his way into the tournament." Rita whispers to the quill as it writes

"Incendio!" Harry calls out as he points his wand at the notepad and quill, turning both to ash. " You shall not print such LIES! If a single word of what you write for tomorrow's paper is a lie I will have you sued to hell and back! Good Day Mrs. Skeeter !

The next day Harry goes to the great hall for breakfast and gets the day's paper. The head line:

Harry Potter: Orphaned Hero Or Spoiled Brat?

Written by Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, has lived with his muggle aunt since the age of 1 after the tragic event that lead to the fall of You-Know-Who. I did a bit of digging and found out just who that relative is. Not that hard really. I am not allowed to give their names as it violets ministry security to do so. But what I can tell you is that they live in a nice muggle suburb, with a very nice muggle car(Muggle form of transportation). Inside the home Harry and his cousin have all forms of muggle toys, games, and items. The house is kept in spotless condition, almost as if they have a house elf.

Harry Potter did not what this information revelled in the press and burned my notes using an incendio charm.

What else could the Boy-Who-Lived be hiding. Find out on page twelve

(Line Break)

"Mr. Potter stay after class." Professor McGonagall commanded 10 days latter, the 23rd of November, the Friday before the first task. Which would be happening this Sunday.

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked questioning what was going on.

"You have been absent from the common room as well as from many of your courses as your head of house I must..."

"Professor, let me stop you right there."

"Mr. Potter? what is it?" McGonagall said her lips thinning like they always do when she gets mad.

"Under the rules of the tournament each school only gets one champion."

"Yes where are you going with this?"

"As I am competing and Hogwarts already has a champion, then I am by default a member of a fourth school. As a member of a foreign school I do not have to attend all Hogwarts classes, and I am allowed guest accommodation in the castle."

"Well then Mr. Potter you can be on your way. You have explained yourself." She looked utterly taken aback by this un-gryffindor behaviour from a favorite of Dumbledore. She began to wonder just where he was staying, a transfigured classroom perhaps. That would be an amazing feat for a fourth year, but if anyone could do it it would be him or Hermione

"Harry Potter?" Said a sing song voice

"Hmm." Harry said turning to see who was calling for him. It was a Ravenclaw with long silver blond hair and entrancing blue eyes. She was actually very attractive. Even if her radish earrings were throwing him off.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm in Ravenclaw it is good to meet you. Professor Hagrid talks a lot about you. He is asking for you a lot. He wants to show you something. You should see him Harry you need a friend." The girl said with a smile

"That I do Luna. You seem like a nice person, and everyone else hates me. Would you be my friend?" Harry asked sceptical that she would accept his olive branch, he more of in a sarcastic joking manner than serious.

"Yes! Of course I'll be your friend. That would, will be amazing. My first friend. I'm so excited! Thank you Harry." Luna then gave him a hug. The only girl to ever give him a hug had been Hermione. It was very different then the hugs that Hermione gave. He couldn't bring himself to describe it with a word other than nice.

"Your...Your welcome Luna. Now you have to get to class or your going to be late. I have to go to Hagrid and see what he wants."

"All right Harry." She said smiling at him it was a pretty smile.

"Hey why don't we meet up in the library tomorrow... say 7." He didn't know why he turned around and said that.

"That would be wonderful Harry. Can't wait. It's a date." She said with a playful smile. He was momentary dumbfounded. But before he could say anything she disappeared into the transfiguration classroom. He shrugged it off and began his walk toward Hagrid's hut on the far side of the grounds. What did she mean by date? Was she just kidding or did she mean that she wanted to date him? I mean I just meet her how could she want to date me unless she was just another fangirl. But she did seem lonely. Maybe she was just kidding and just wanted a friend. She did say that she didn't have any. I'm so confused, I guess it's not going to hurt to be her friend. If she wants more than she is going to have to show she doesn't want him for being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' but because he was Harry. Everyone but Ron, Neville and Hermione all seemed to like him only for surviving the killing curse. That is when they liked him. And Ron and Hermione did come with problems but he could put up with most of them. Ron got super jealous of his unwanted wealth and fame. And Hermione always wanted to control everything he and Ron did. Those thing he could barely cope with. Especially now with Ron. He thought about all of this out on his walk out onto the grounds.

(line break)

"Harry! It's good ta see ya." Hagrid the half man half giant said coming out of the forbidden forest. "See ya got my message from Ron."

"No actually, I heard from Luna Lovegood that you were looking for me." He said back to the giant.

"She's a good girl. Really good with the animals." Hagrid said looking upset that Ron didn't tell Harry anything. "Have ya got your cloak, I got to show you somethin' out in the forest."

"I always have it on me now."

"Good come on." Him and Harry went deep into the dark forest. It went from daylight to blackest night in a matter of yards.

"Come 'ere Harry look at them." Hagrid pointed out across a clearing at some wizards surrounding some dark cages. Then there was a burst of light. Fire spilling from the mouth of a dragon. Holy shit the first task is dragons! I'm so going to die! Harry thought stunned.

"Yeah Harry that's the first task. Now get back to the castle before somebody see ya. I got me a date with the Beauxbaton headmistress." Hagrid said with a wink. Harry was already on his way back out of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

How was he supposed to deal with dragons. He thought about this all day he even went to the library to read up on dragons. There really wasn't much information. It looked as though so many books had been removed from the library about a number of questionable topics. He had to go and look through the Slytherin library down in his chambers. In the massive library it took hours to search through it. He found books on how to speak magical languages like mermish. Books on all kinds of magical creatures and finally...

"The greatest book of lore of dragons the most powerful magical creatures. This is exactly what I'm looking for." It was a large tome he shrunk it down to put it in his bag. Harry then cast a tempus charm to see what time it was.

"1 in the morning! I need to get to sleep. Thinking I might show my face tomorrow."

The next morning Harry woke at 6 as always. He had a nightmare about being burnt to a crisp in front of the whole school. He did his regular routine up until breakfast. He was going to go the great hall this morning.

"Potter!" A voice called from behind him as he exited the chamber from the great hall exit.

"*shit*" Harry cursed in parseltongue.

"Oh hello Malfoy. How are you this morning?" Harry said putting on a calm facade. Draco looked very confused at Harry's lack of anger.

"It was fine until you showed up Potter." He said stressing the last word

"Why must we fight against each other Draco? Can't we just let it go? This whole thing between us is childish and pointless."

"Potter, you may just have a point. It has been a better time not bullying you. Truce then." Draco said realising the gig was up. It was no good to get in trouble. The whole thing was actually started because of Wesley, now he and Potter aren't even friends anymore. He can torment Ron and get off Harry's bad side. A win win for him. He held out his hand for Harry to shake and he did.

"Let's stick to first names and just let each other alone. Alright?" Harry said after taking Draco's hand.

"Sure thing Po... Harry" Draco said only partially biting his tongue this is what he wanted over 3 years ago. Wasn't it? Draco was very confused, had he messed up so badly. All because Harry sat with Ron on the train and not with him? He was no longer angry or jealous. But saddened by his own actions for the past 3 years.

"Goodbye Harry" Then Draco left and headed back to the common room to think, skipping breakfast.

Harry however carried on in. Sitting at the very end of the table closest to the door. He was still very early by Gryffindor standards only a handful of Slytherins and half a table of Ravens were here. Harry began to eat breakfast. He had helped himself to a bowl of porridge. A simple meal sure but it was good. He had added strawberries and a hint of sugar to the porridge. Making it even better. A great start to a great day begins with a great breakfast. He looked across the house table when some yelling started. It was Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be fighting about homework or something or other. He almost immediately blocked them out. He saw up at the teachers table that the 3 headmasters arguing probably about the first task which was, by Merlin tomorrow! There was so much he needed to learn how to do. Harry hurriedly ate the remainder of his breakfast then went up to the library to research all he could. He brought with him the tome on dragons he found in Slytherin's, well his now, library. He was there for almost the entire Saturday. "Dragons are fersome yet humble creatures and often will not harm other creatures unless hungry or threatened. Even though dragon's hides are extremely strong a dragon will take any assault onto it or its young as an extreme threat and will kill whatever attacked it. The best defence against dragons for a loan wizard is not to attack the dragon but take a defensive stance until the dragon gives up (10-30 minutes depending on dragon and species, longer if you provoked it. There are many spells to ward against fire and heat, but even still fire is not a dragons only weapon. A wizard needs to be very fit and agile to avoid dragon wings claws and tail. The best spell to ward against fire is the Ingus Inalgeso spell. This spell will cause a flame to turn to snow or ice. It is a very percicd spell and you will only have a few seconds to cast. The spell emits a blue bolt that must hit a flame to work. The spell can freeze up to five feet of flame. So entrapped by his work that he almost didn't hear someone come up behind him.

"Hello Harry Potter." a voice calls from behind him, causing him to jump a foot high. He quickly turns around and sneakily draws his wand.

"Oh, Luna you really scarred me." He says with a laugh.

"I could tell. What are you studying?"

"Umm, dragons. It's for the first task."

"Studying up to the last minute huh."

"Of course I have got to be prepared for the task tomorrow." How in the world am I supposed to be prepared for tomorrow. It's tomorrow and I have no idea what I'm really going up against.

"Dragon's should not be hard at all for you Harry Potter." Luna says with a silver smile.

"Luna just call me Harry. And what do you mean?"

"You can talk to snakes, it should work on dragons to. Salazar Slytherin is rumoured to have talked with dragons."

"Ok Luna I just might try as a plan b as I already have a plan a."

"Ok, Harry. Let's talk as friends now." Luna smiles a look of pure joy. As if all the wrackspurts and nargles are gone.

"What would you like to talk about."

"Well I saw you in the great hall burning a copy of the Prophet to cook a piece of toast with your breakfast, last week. I was wondering what hat was about?" Luna says looking very curious

"The Prophet is good for little else than tinder with the lies they write."

"I know my daddy owns the quibbler magazine. He can't stand the Prophet. What lies are you talking about? Luna looks even more curious as she takes a seat across from Harry, looking even more curious.

"They spotted that I was in this tournament for attention, untrue, I would drop out if I could. But as I'm in might as well shove it into everyone's face." Harry's Slytherin ancestry was starting to show.

"That's not all they said and not enough to turn it into torch paper."

"Rita, that dirty insect, wrote words I never said, she acted and wrote, wrongly, about my 'family'" Harry says with a look of anger and plotting his revenge on Rita.

"You said that very sarcastically." Luna said very observant to Harry's mood.

"Well those muggles really don't treat me well."

"How so?"

"Luna this is very personal stuff. I'm not just going to tell anyone."

"But I'm your friend…"

"Luna I've never told anyone about what they are like. Not Hermione or Ron or even Dumbledore."

"I won't tell anyone either" Luna looks very upset and disappointed. She averts her gaze from Harry and gets up to leave.

"Luna wait, I'm just not ready to tell everything about what they have done ok. I still have to find a way to say it. You'll be the first one I'll tell. And Luna…"

"Yes Harry?" Luna says retaking her seat and placing her bag back unto the floor.

"Thank you for listening."

"Of course Harry that is what friends are for." Luna says with a smile.

Her and Harry spend the rest of the evening up till curfew. Harry walks Luna back to her common room still talking about things along the way. Wow, this must be what it is like to have a real friend. All ron talked about was quidditch and Hermione only chatted about classes and studying. I'm really going to like having Luna around.

(Line Break)

The morning of the first task Harry woke at six as always. Did his regular daily routine and exercises. Then Harry took his quidditch uniform from last year cast some flame retardant charms on it. Then he did something to it unexpected even to him. He changed the colours to something more fitting to his current situation. instead of bright red. He transfigured it to a duller shade of deep red like a ruby colour rather than bright crimson. Still true to his house but not so flashy. He even went as far as to go to the Slytherin armoury and repair and put on some wizarding armour under his robes. The metal was very light and likely spelled featherlight along with various other unknown enchantments. He also found a wand holter that would attach to his wrist and would slide the wand into his hand with a flick of his wrist. Very cool. After all this he had only a half hour to get to the great hall and eat before the task would be starting. He ate quickly a piece of dry toast and more porridge. Quickly becoming a favorite of Harry's. He went out to the grounds. To go for a walk around the lake. He didn't get very far as a disembodied voice echoed round the grounds.

"All students and staff. The first task is about to commence. Please make your way to the arena built near the greenhouses and quidditch field. Seating begins now. Champions you have to report to the champion tent outside in ten minutes. The task will begin in 30 minutes. Best of luck to our champions!" That was the voice of Bagman. He saw students begin to pour out of the castle. He saw the arena built near the quidditch pitch materialise into the air. Must have been an advanced cloaking and repelling spell. Harry thought to himself trying to figure how they did it on his way the students made their way into the stands Harry went into the champions tent. Everyone else was already there, The headmasters the champions Bagman and Crouch.

"There you are Champion Potter." Bagman says

"Yes sir. Hello fellow champions, Diggory, Krum, Delacour." Harry said politely, nodding at each champion in turn. Diggory glared at him, Krum did a simple sportsman wave, and Delacour scoffed and turned away. Diggory was just dressed in a pair of slacks and a Hufflepuff sweater. Krum was in a pair of slacks as well but wearing a red sweater instead of Diggory's Hufflepuff yellow. And Delacour was wearing her school uniform as if she didn't know what was about to happen. Harry looked almost out of place. He was wearing his quidditch uniform but there was obvious spots and lumps where he was wearing his army if you got close enough to him.

"Now champions gather round." Crouch said pulling a small velvet pouch from his coat. "Your task is simple, you must retrieve a golden egg from a Dragon. This egg contains a clue to the second task."

Harry was unfazed by this information as he already half knew about the task and what he was going to do. Krum turned his face to stone. A defence for his concern. Harry knew that face well. But it was clear he knew but just didn't have a plan. Delecour was passive and had little reaction other than fear. She knew too, probably Madame Maxime told her after her date with Hagrid. Diggory looked shocked and horrified, no one told him. Sucks to suck.

"Champions come forward to pull a minicher version from this bag. Mr. Krum you first." Krum reached into the bag and pulled out a long skinny red dragon.

"Chinese Fireball, good choice. Miss Delacour your next"

"A common welsh green."

"Mr. Diggory, A Swedish Short Snout. And Mr. Potter you get the last dragon." He tipped the bag into Harry's hand, and out came a little green dragon with spiked tail. "The Hungarian Horntail Mr. Potter. Her fire is but one weapon in its arsenal."

"Perfect sir" Harry said with a smirk that disturbed many in the room.

"The order has been decided. Diggory, Delacour, Krum, Potter." At this point Harry noticed the tags hanging round the dragons necks. Each had a number 1-4. The pecking order for who would go when. "Mr. Diggory, you may go out and begin when the cannon sounds."

"One last thing Champions. Your dragons will turn to solid statues after the task to keep as souvenirs. Gold for 1st, Silver for second, Bronze for 3rd, and solid stone for 4th. Have fun."

Ten minutes of silent waiting latter in the champions tent a connon sounded and Diggory left. There was yelling and bursts of fire, a scream and finally cheering from the crowd twelve minutes later. Ten minutes after that another cannon sounded and the process repeated this time taking fifteen minutes. 10 minutes later Krum went out. His was a little different. Yelling, cracking, shouting, and much quieter cheering. Krum took 7 minutes. 1o minutes of loneliness later a cannon sounded a fourth time.

"My turn I guess." Harry stepped out to a nearly silent crowd only 3 people were cheering for him. Luna His new best, and only, friend, and the Weasley twins.

The green dragon this one much bigger was sitting next to a nest of eggs in the middle of the arena. As soon as it saw Harry it sent a blast of flame at him.

"Ignus Inalgeso" Harry said calm and clear not yelling as he used to do. The flame immediately was fit by his blue spell and turned to powerery white snow. It blinded Harry momentary. Long enough for the Horntail to swing it's infamous tail around and smack Harry across the ribs. His armour blocked most of the blow and he landed softly, must be a cushing carm on the backplate Harry thought rolling over and getting up to face the dragon once more.

"Well this is not going to work as a long fight." Harry looked into the stands and saw Luna smiling at him. He smilled back and ducked just in time to avoid a dragon tail to the face.

"All right Luna might as well try. *Dragon I come in peace I wish not to harm you or your eggs o' great one.*" Harry spoke in Parseltongue. The Horntail stopped halfway through getting ready to blast him once more with a flame.

"*You speak the language of the royal dragons. It has been a thousand years since Great Human Salazar saved a Draco young from drowning in the north sea. He was granted the great power to talk to the noble Dragons for his brave deed. Are you one of Great Human Salazar's descendants?*" The Dragon said with pride and curiosity. It's accent was more refined and less exaggerated s's than snakes.

"*Yes, allow I have only ever used my gift to speak to snakes*"

"*Yes, they are cousins to Dragons. They are lower and less cultured than Dragons however.*"

"*O yes great one, snakes can be unintelligent at times, especially compared to the intelligence of a great dragon. But I am afraid great dragon that you have been deceived by other humans*"

"*What do you mean?*"

"*one of your eggs is not an egg but a capsule. Check out your eggs give them a closer look.*" The dragon then made its way back over to the eggs and started rolling them around sniffing and breathing fire unto them.

"Wow, Harry Potter just had a full conversation with a Dragon. Amazing wonder what they were saying." Bagman says commentating on the task

"*You are right Human. One of my eggs is indeed fake*" The dragon said turning back to Harry

"*Well can I take it off you, seeing as it is not one of your real eggs?*"

"*Yes but for a price.*"

"Great, *What is your price. O great dragon*" The dragon messes with its back right leg. Making a clicking sound and Harry sees that it is chained.

"*My price is simple, Wizard, I want you to release me and conjure a bag I can carry my three eggs in to a different location. Normally a bag would be unnecessary as I could carry them, but I could only carry two.*"

"*Perfectly reasonable great one. I will start with the bag for your young*" Harry then tranfiguers a rock into a large square piece of cloth.

"* Could you please place your young onto the cloth*" The dragon gently rolls the eggs onto the cloth.

"What in the world is potter doing. He seems to be rounding up the dragons real eggs. With the Dragons help!" Bagman continues his commentary.

"*There Human the eggs are on the cloth.*"

"*Excellent*" Harry thens wraps the cloth around the eggs

"*the cloth is made of cotton I believe. Very flammable, when you get where you are going simply burn the cloth away*"

"*Now the chain.*" The dragon says nodding and tugging at his chain.

"*Yes of course great one.* Alohomora" Harry casts at the where the anklet attaches to the dragons leg.

"BY GREAT MERLIN! Harry Potter has released the dragon!"

"*Goodbye wizard, I am in your debt.*" And with that the dragon grabbed the bag Harry made in its talons and flew off. Harry quickly went and picked up the golden egg.

"Time 23 minutes the longest time for this task." Bagman said commenting the end of the task "Now let's hear from the judges on points"

"10 points for finding an entertaining and non violent solution to 'fighting' a dragon." Dumblesaid with complete honesty

"0 points for releasing a dangerous beast into the wild." The Durmstrang Headmaster said

"I concur, 0 points." Madam Maxine said

"0 points as were you thinking Mr. Potter, releasing such a creature the Aurors must be alerted, excuse me." Mr. Crouch said before leaving to do just that.

"10 points for putting on a great show but a 2 point deduction for releasing the dragon. Total points 18. Krum takes first with 40 points. Diggory ears second with 36. Delacour 3rd with 34, and Potter 4th with 18." Bagman anounces. Harry felt the dragon he put in his pocket stop moving and turn to stone. He took it out and transfigured the simple limestone to green jade.

(Line Break)

Harry went back to his chamber to change out of his now slightly damaged robes. He changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Harry then grabbed his map and cloak and went off to find Luna. He found her in the library.

"Luna, your idea was amazing!" Harry said with a smile, and not realising it imadley a peck to Luna cheek.

" Thank you Harry! You did amazing yourself." Luna says Smiling and holding a hand to her cheek.

"Luna, did I just kiss you on the cheek?" Harry said realizing what he did and blushing. Luna was very attractive

"Yes Harry you did just that." Luna said blushing herself.

"Let's not do anything hasty just yet."

"Are you sure?" Luna says with a mystery smile. Harry is conflicted He like just meet this girl, And he's never dated before. What is he going to do? He would rather actually fight that dragon that go through this.

"Let's get to know each other a little longer before we start dating or anything."

"Ok Harry" Luna says pouting

"Hey it will still maybe happen but not right now. I need to work a bit on myself before I'm ready for a relationship. Let's just stay just friends for a bit longer."

"Alright." And with that Luna and Harry decided to just be friends and talked about what the other champions did in the tournament as if they were both just spectators and not forced to compete in a tournament likely designed to kill them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next month was quite ordinary for Harry. He finalized his everyday activities. He would wake at six and go for a run, then study a day's assigned subject. Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts/Dark Arts, Runes, Arithmancy, Magical History and law. Two subjects a day, for one hour each. And be ready for class at nine, if he was even going to go to that class. In his free time, he was studying more subjects and redoing the chamber to his liking, fixing up the place and such. He was also doing some light reading of magical and muggle fiction alike. He read wizarding fairy tales and romantic novels. He read muggle classic literature, such as Shakespeare and Dickens. He really was turning into quite the Ravenclaw, not much helped by his new friend Luna. They would meet up in the library every other day or so and just talk about normal things. Things Ron and Hermione never even bothered to ask. Boring small talk, but it was what Harry needed, a sense of normalcy. To be able to talk about how cute baby unicorns are, his favorite color, holiday, spell. All with someone who cared what Harry had to say, someone who would talk about more than quidditch, studying, and Harry's extraordinary deads. Luna didn't see the same Harry everyone else did. Luna saw Harry, while everyone else saw Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived. It was a liberating feeling, to be able to talk about something completely unimportant but still interesting.

"Tell me, Harry, what is your favorite non-magical creature?" Luna asked one evening in mid-December. She and Harry were in the library.

"Mine is a bunny rabbit and I know you have a corporeal Patronus and was wording if it was your favorite animal," Luna asked with curiosity.

"Well Luna I really like owls, but recently I have grown quite fond of snakes. But my Patronus is that of a stag. I'm told it was the form my father's Patronus took. But I've only ever cast the one."

"Do you know that patronuses can change form? I read it in one of your books." Luna said with a spike of knowledge. She had also changed since becoming Harry's friend. She was calmer and more relaxed. She finally realized that she was being bullied and took action, with Harry's support, she even stopped with all the talk of nargles and other creatures whose existence is unclear.

"Really? I didn't know they could change, I was a little disappointed that it was just another thing that would be just like my dad's. Every adult just sees me as him."

"Why don't you cast it again see if it changed," Luna suggested with a playful smile that got Harry every time.

"Ok, fine. Expecto Patronum." Harry whispered while doing the wand movement. Whoosh, a big blue bird came out of his wand, not the stag of before, but a bird.

"WOW!, Harry, that's a phoenix. That is incredible. People rarely get any kind of magical creature to be a Patronus. And a phoenix too. That's amazing."

"Wow. It looks just like Dumbledore. I didn't know that patronuses could be magical, nobody ever talked about them." Harry awed in wonder

"Have you ever wanted to be an animagus?" Luna asked with a quizzical look and smile.

"Yeah but I don't know what I would be."

"You have to figure that out yourself. One conversation always leads to another. What else has no one ever asked?"

"That for one, no one ever asks about my family or my summer, no one asks about what I like to do. I love flying, but I don't actually like quidditch that much. It's just so competitive and all anyone can seem to talk about at times."

"I know, I don't see why the sport is so popular."

"No one ever asked how I'm feeling just because. They only ever ask when it's blankly obvious that I'm not ok. You're so different though. You're a true friend. I would like to still be friends with Ron and Hermione but I don't think we could ever recover from such blatant betrayal." Harry grimaced grinding his teeth. Then his expression turned cold and sad depressed even.

"Bastard never gave me a chance to explain myself. Never even asked what I thought about being in such a stupid tournament. Never was a friend if that's what he can do to me. I did nothing wrong. But I guess I really just want to let him go. Hermione too. I think I need to turn over a new leaf and show the real me, they just are not it." Harry stared into his book like it would have the answers he wanted.

"Harry..." Luna placed her hand on his arm. " I'm so sorry about what they did to you. Maybe your right and you need to make a stand" Luna smiled her big crazy whimsical grin.

* * *

"Harry Potter!" Came a high Scottish voice from behind Harry as he was going to his Chambers.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"Harry you are needed for an important announcement in Gryffindor tower." She said lips thin as always.

"Yes Professor," Harry responds in a muted tone.

Back in Gryffindor tower, the professor began her speech.

"As is customary, every Triwizard Tournament is accompanied by a Yule Ball, a dance if you will. The dance will be held in the great hall on December the 24th. It is required for all 3rd year up to attend no exceptions." The last statement getting a chorus of groans from the boys.

"Mr. Potter and the three other champion and their dates will begin the ball. So don't go alone, Mr. Potter." She looked right at Harry and Harry looked away right into Ron's face. He still hated Harry. Harry tried to put on a subdued look of pity and defeat. This made Ron flinch and look away. While this was happening McGonagall was pairing people up to show them how to dance.

Harry seeing his chance made his way out not being seen.

* * *

The twenty-third of December came upon Harry like it was a freight train. The Yule Ball was tomorrow night and he didn't have a Date. Ron still hated him even more openly it seemed. But Harry decided he cold piss off Ron more by hanging out with the two Weasleys he actually liked, Fred and George.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Harry asked the twins

"HARRY! Not at all please sit. Where have you been?!" Fred responded with vigor.

Ron Scoffed from his area of the table as Harry took a seat next to George

"Just say what you're going to say, Ron. And make it quick." Harry said

"Oh how nice of the great and powerful Hogwarts champion to grace us with his presence. We still good enough for you?"

"Wow, Ron. Still, have suck impressive vocabulary. You still think I cheated my way in. You must be as dumb as your hair is red if you think that. I swore on my magic that I didn't do it. I still have it what more proof do you need?"

"I don't want to be here with this fake champion. Come on Seamus lets go." With that he and his small gang of Dean and Seamus. Two others who hate Harry's guts.

"So Harry were have you been off to after that whole mix up?" Asked Fred

"I eh went to the chamber and fixed the place up. I explored around inside and found some stuff out." Harry said embarrassed to say that he claimed the chamber in present company.

"YOU WENT BACK THERE!" Ginny yelled at him with fury reminding him of her mother. It was like an in-person howler.

"Ginny listen. It was never as bad for me as it was for you, I got over what happened and went back. I cleaned the place up, made it my own, made a few million on the snake corpse. You will get some for what you went through. I just need to go to Gringotts to get it out of the vault and do some other stuff." Harry rambled trying to defuse the situation. It worked, especially when he reached the part about money. Only Hermione noticed that. She would remember that.

"Harry what did you find in the there?" George asked trying to change the subject slightly.

"I um found Salazar Slytherin's will, it named me his heir as I was able to find it. Gave me all his castles and estates. His pet basilisk, sorry about that once again great grandfather. Vault number 4 at Gringotts, and a ¼ share in Hogwarts." Harry said still embarrassed.

"Harry! This is huge you are a Lord that's amazing!" George exclaimed.

"I will be a lord once I go to Gringotts and claim it, right now I am only his heir. And won't matter much if I don't survive this tournament."

"What else have you been up to Harry? You've been missing from everywhere." Fred said.

"Well mate, I've been avoiding people because they still think I'm an upstart that wants attention. I have been self-studying as the tournament says that as Hogwarts already has a champion I have to go to a different school. So I don't have to go to all the classes. Also, that makes me a legal adult because the tournament can't be entered by anyone younger than 17. Making me 17 technically."

"I also made a new friend a Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Se was there for me when all of you abandoned me. She is nice and quirky and will talk with me about anything and everything. I have had a lot of fun hanging out in the library with her. She cares how I'm feeling and asks about me not just classes and quidditch." Harry talked about Luna in such a way that made him blush. Ginny, however, turned a deep shade of red with anger. How dare he even think about loving anyone but her. But then again she has been dating multiple guys so…

"Harry… Do you have a date to the Yule ball? All the other champions already do. Diggory is going with Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Delacour is going with the Ravenclaw quidditch captain. Victor is going with somebody he had to make an announcement so all the girls would leave him alone. Ginny is going with Dean Thomas. And Ron is absolutely hopeless." Fred and George twin spoke changing the subject away from Luna but not really.

"Uh no I don't but…" At that moment Luna came into the great hall and Harry caught her eye. "I'll be right back. And with that, he rushed off. Ginny looked ready to explode with rage.

"Hi, Luna," Harry said releasing his hair was a mess and trying in vain to tame it.

"Hi, Harry." Luna said swiping a loose hair behind her left ear. And grinning.

"Yeah we got to talking and well all of them have dates to the Yule Ball and…"

"Yes Harry, Pick me up at 8 outside the library." She pecked his cheek and walked off to the Raven table. Harry just stood and watched dumbfounded holding his cheek.

* * *

7:55 that's what Harry's tempus. She said she would be here at 8. Sure he was early. Harry had on a pair of black wizard dress robes with a golden tie and red accents on his robe. He tried to get his hair to corporate for half an hour. It didn't. 8:01 now he was getting nervous. It was just past 8 he had no reason to be but he was anyway. And suddenly there she was. Stunning Harry more than a stupify she rounded the corner wearing a form-fitting blue turquoise dress, her hair was straight and was like rays of the moon.

"Hello Harry," She said just as she always sounded.

"Luna you look amazing." Harry barely got the words out.

"You look good yourself Harry. Come on we're going to be late for the opening of the ball if we don't hurry." She looks at Harry's arm. They walked are in arm all the way to the great hall, right on time.

They opened the ball with the other champions. And they didn't stop dancing. They danced for what must have been an hour before the Weird Sisters took over. Ron didn't find a date. Hermione was dancing with Victor Krum. The twins were dancing with each other in some sort of joke. Ginny had punched Dean in the nose after he groped her butt. The other two champions had only danced for five minutes. Ginny watched Harry dance with one part of lust and one part fury.

"Harry do you want to go for a walk the music in here is a bit loud?" Luna asked having to almost yell in Harry's ear.

"Sure let's go."

They walked out into the grounds it was cold but not overly so after some warming charms.

"Luna…"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Luna… you are absolutely amazing and I've never had this feeling before but in there dancing with you I think I found the word for what it is. Luna…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Luna I think I might be in love with you."

"Me too Harry."

Harry swooped Luna up at this and kissed her long and passionately on the lips. Booom. an explosion of golden light came from around them heating the air and melting the snow around them. Music sounded like birds chirping came from the light. The light died as quickly as it began.

"Harry, what was that?"

"I don't know"

"Why did it happen when we kissed?"

"I don't know. Want to see if it happens again?"

"Absolutely," Luna said smiling before kissing Harry once more. The light didn't happen a second time.

* * *

AN: Sorry it takes a while to update and the grammar and spelling are atrocious. But I'm doing everything myself. No one wants to Beta for me. I'm working really hard. Your reviews are much appreciated. Please review. Give me some ideas of what to do next or what you want to eventually see.

I re edited this again, I'm trying people.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Truth Hurts"

Chapter 6

The day after the Yule ball and Harry and Luna's magical kiss was the final day of term. Harry was going to spend the yuletide with the Weasleys. The twins invited him as Ron was still a right git about everything. He, Luna, the twins, and Ginny all rode the train back to London in the same compartment. Harry, Luna, on one side, and Ginny and the twins on the other. It was a warm time of catching up on the happenings of the past term. Harry told the group, after much poking and prodding, what he was up to after he left the dorm for the chamber. He told them of his lonely existence being by himself for the majority of every day until he met Luna. At which point in his story he subconsciously began to hold onto Luna's hand with his own. Their relationship was still unclear, but Luna was not shying away from it and she was smiling as Harry talked of her. the twins, paying attention to their soundings, were the only ones to notice Ginny's sulte reaction of furry. Ginny brooded to herself the entire ride, sultily furious. Harry was supposed to be her boyfriend, that's what Mum said, that's what Dumbledore said. When are they ever wrong Never that's when.

* * *

After many games of exploding snap, and wizard's chess, the Express arrived at platform 9 and ¾. Everyone quickly gathered their stuff and hurried off the train. "Come on Harry, you simply must meet Daddy!" Luna cried tugging on Harry's arm. " One minute Luna, I'm going to talk to Mrs. Weasley for a quick moment. Then I'll be able to escort you home before going to the Burrow."

"Harry that is an excellent idea!" She slipped off at that point presumably in the direction of her father. It was hard to tell with how packed the station was. Harry quickly found the large grouping of redheads across the station and quickly made his way over to them. Once Mrs. Weasley was done with her bear hug and pleasantries. "Mrs. Weasley so good to see you. I have a quick question?"

" 'Course dear, what is it?"

" I was wondering if I could accompany Luna Lovegood home, there are some books I want to borrow." The last part was a lie he made up on the fly. " Course dear, it is a bit of a walk across town but easy to find."

"Um… I meant like now."

"Oh… go on then. Be back before dinner and no funny business."

"Yes, ma'am." Will that Harry ran off to where the Lovegoods were.

"I wonder if he has had the Dragon and Fairies talk… probably not, I'll talk to Arthur about it." Mrs. Weasley whispered to herself as she watched Harry go. Oblivious as everyone else to Harry's new found relationship with Luna Lovegood. Magic was in the air, as Muggles would say. Harry walked over to where Luna was standing with a man how could only be her father, the resemblance was obvious. Although his hair was lighter and messier than his daughter' wore bright yellow robes that made him stand out like the sun, ironic considering his daughter's name. "Mr. Lovegood I suppose?" Hair said as he came up behind the pair. Startling them slightly. " Daddy, I want you to meet my best friend Harry," Luna said sweetly waving a hand towards Harry. "Ah, Harry Potter. I have heard much about you, from my daughter and others. Although I trust her more. Please call me Xeno." Xeno Lovegood said reaching a hand to Harry, which Harry took and shook. " Luna says you want to escort her home so you may borrow some books. That would be excellent. Please follow me to the floos." Will that said he walked off to the fireplaces. Harry Looked over to Luna and whispered to her. "I used the same excuse to Mrs. Weasley." They shared a giggle and went off after her father. But Luna stopped halfway and grabbed his arm. "Harry about what happened yesterday…" Luna spoke quietly and with seriousness, enough to make Harry cringe at what he thought was going to come next.

"Luna, it's okay if you don't want to have that kind of relationship with me. I understand" Harry said with deep sadness and guilt. Why did he even let himself think that she would want to be him? No one would ever want him. They only ever wanted the Boy-Who-Lived, never Harry.

"NO!" Luna yelled a little louder than she wanted to, causing some people to look her way. "Harry that was amazing! And I want to do it more. But, let's keep it a secret. Act as friends in public and boyfriend-girlfriend in private."

"You… you want to be my Girlfriend… ?" Harry stammered looking more like a deer in headlights than the brave lion he was 'supposed' to be.

"Yes, of course, Harry you are the most amazing person ever. You are smart, funny, brave, handsome, and loyal to a fault. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I want you to be the Night to my Moon." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared into his. "But Harry, we have to keep it a secret at least for now. Other girls would metaphorically and literally kill to be where I am now, with you. They will try to hurt me, or you. Not to mention the Death Eaters that seem to be coming back." She said her eyes now filled with sadness at the thought of Harry being hurt. Harry Gently grabbed her hand and squeezed just a little. "Hey, that's alright. We will still know we are together. Always. No one is going to hurt you. And if they do they won't ever do it again."

Luna wiped her eyes with her sleeve and said "Come on Harry Daddy is waiting. They made their way to the floos and went over to Luna's home, called the Rockery, or a nesting place for ravens. They came out of the fireplace and into the kitchen. It was dark and full of papers and other mysterious objects, and what seemed to be a magical old fashioned printing press. "Sorry for the mess wasn't expecting guests," Xeno said trying to tidy up the kitchen slightly. "Oh it's alright, lived in is so much more natural," Harry responded as Luna grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward the stairs. "Come on Harry, I want to show you some stuff," Luna said winking and making Harry blush slightly before he got himself under control. Luna took her up the stairs and to her room. "I'll make you two some tea!" Harry heard Xeno call after him and Luna. Luna room was blue and had nicknacks and butterbeer corks and caps muggle coins and other things scattered around the room or hung to the walls. "Oh, I don't need these anymore," Luna said as she started to take all the necklaces she had made off of the walls. "You see Harry after I meet you I began to slowly release what I was doing. And after last night I understand why I did it. You see all the nargles and wrackspurts are all made up. When my mum died when I was nine in a potions explosion that was right in front of me. She shielded me instead of herself. She saved me and sacrificed herself. Both me and Daddy kind of broke. I couldn't deal with the feelings I was having so I made up little creatures that were in my hair or around me to explain my feelings as some effect of the magical creatures based on what Daddy used to tell in bedtime stories. I don't need to explain my feelings with nargles anymore. I can take the mask off now that I'm with you. I'm still Luna but I'm better now." Luna said still taking things off the walls and not looking at Harry. So Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Luna… are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" Harry asked in a smooth calm voice, a voice one would use to call a frightened animal. "My Night, I'm fine." She snuggled back against him. Pressing her body into his. "but... you could kiss me to make me feel better." Luna pouted like a two-year-old. "Of course my little moon" Hairy said with enthusiasm spinning her around in his arms. She squealed and giggled as he did but was quickly cut off as Harry's lips pressed into hers. They kissed passionately. Harry pulling Luna closer to him, Luna's hands in his hair. Tongues fighting for dominance for a few seconds before Luna summited and let Harry explore her mouth. Nothing mattered but them. Only they existed in the world.

"Oh my!" Or not. The door to Luna's room was wide open and Xeno was standing in the doorway holding a tray with a tea set on it. He caught them in the height of their passion.

"Daddy!"

"Mr. Lovegood!"

The couple cried leaping apart. "Daddy, please don't be mad, please," Luna said rushing to her father and giving him a crushing hug around the waist. Xeno set the tea down on a bedside table and hugged his daughter back. "Mad? Of course not. I'm ecstatic! This is wonderful. You are more than just best friend. My daughter has a boyfriend. The most wanted bachelor in the country, one that will never treat her wrong." Xeno Lovegood said looking into Harry's eyes. The implication was clear. You better damn well not. "How long has this been going on? Why wasn't this in any of your letters?" Xeno said now speaking directly to his daughter pulling her back from his waist. He was proud, so very proud. Most fathers would be terrified but he knew they were good kids and wouldn't do anything. "Well Daddy, It wasn't in any of my letters because it didn't start till last night. This was just our third kiss we had two at the Yule ball yesterday. That's when we became more than friends. Harry and I, we went out to the courtyard and danced alone and then Harry leaned in and kissed me. There was a bright golden light and a sound of bells when we did that." Luna said, her eyes dreamy and full of wonder.

"Harry you take care of my little Moon." said turning back to Harry with a slight glare. Harry smiled, it was the same name he just called Luna. "Yes, sir. Always." Harry said under the piercing gaze, returning it with one of his own.

"Daddy you have to keep this a secret just between you me and Harry. Like you said everyone wants him as a boyfriend. Some of those people might try and hurt me, or him. In a reckless thought that they would be able to get with Harry." Luna's eyes switched from wonder to business in an instant.

"Are you sure? All right anything for you. But Luna clean your room you have a guest over. Harry come with me to the library. You said you wanted some books?"

"Yes, sir." Xeno left the room after one last hug for his daughter and grabbed his tea on the way. Harry followed giving Luna a kiss on the forehead and grabbing a tea as well. The library was down in the basement and took up what looked to be the size of a small house. There was another door across from the library that Harry assumed was probably the potions lab. It was bolted shut and had a large chain draping it shut. But for now, Harry had eyes for the library.

"Here Harry I have three books for you." Xeno handed a small stack of books to Harry.

'Love Magic, all you need to know'

'Dragons and Fairies, Growing up boys and girls.'

'A practical history of the Lovegood family.'

"Thank you, sir, may I continue to look around for a bit," Harry asked taking the books.

"Of course. Knowledge is meant to be shared. I'll be right upstairs."

Harry looked around in the Lovegood library for what must have been an hour. He picked up three more books.

'A Practical Spell Book for Practical Wizards.'

'Hogwarts, it's Founding and Magic.'

'The History of the Founders and Merlin.'

Harry went back up the stairs to catch the last half of a conversation between Luna and her dad.

"...I'm worried about what you saw last night. Something like that shouldn't happen so early… Oh, Harry! You found your books." Xeno was whispering to his daughter before he saw Harry. It was obviously a conversation he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Yes, I found three more," Harry said handing Xeno the books.

"I'll record these so I know you have them," Xeno said writing the titles down on a small slip of paper.

"Daddy, you said we should go to Gringotts to sort this out. Let's go now, and bring Harry with us. He needs to attend to some other business." Luna said slightly mischievous she had a plan and it was going to work.

* * *

The Lovegoods plus Harry flooded over to Gringotts after finishing another cup of tea.

Harry walked over to the nearest goblin and said to the short, bald, vicious creature. "Good day goblin, may your enemy's blood flow and your gold stack high." He would have said the goblin's name but he didn't know it.

The goblin took aback by the wizard using the formal greeting. Took a moment to recover and respond. "Good day to you Wizard, may your enemy's blood flow and your gold stack high." The goblin said back to him. "How may Gringotts help a wizard like yourself today?" The goblin said putting down his quill.

"I would like to see the account manager of the Potter accounts," Harry said voice smooth and formal.

" Why yes, of course, is it about time especially with recent developments. Now for security reasons I need to check your wand. And ensure that the magical signatures match. The common procedure for meeting with account managers."

"Here you are," Harry said pulling his wand out of the holster he had at his wrist. And handing it the goblin handle first as if it was a knife. The goblin looked at it for a moment and then back at him. "All good Mr. Potter I will go get your manager, Please wait here." With that, the teller gave back the wand and went off to get the manager. A minute or so later another goblin came following the other. The new goblin was taller and had more hair.

"Good day, Mr. Potter. My name is BoneSpear." the new goblin said bowing slightly.

"Good day BoneSpear, may your enemy's blood flow and your gold stack high," Harry said also bowing slightly but to a lesser degree than the goblin did. He looked slightly shocked before chuckling and saying "Follow me, Mr. Potter." Harry waved to the Lovegoods asking them to come with. They followed the goblin down a hallway and into what can only be described as an office. There were a small wooden desk and a pair of chairs in front of it and another behind it. Along both walls were many sets of filing cabinets. "Please sit Sir and Ma'am." The goblin said and started going through a filing cabinet. "I'll stand you two sit," Xeno said leaning against the wall with keen watching eyes. He had a suspicion of what this business was about. The goblin found what he was looking for a file labeled POTTERS. He placed it on the desk and took his seat. "Now, First order of business is your parents will." BoneSpear started digging through the file. Many more papers that could have possibly fit. Magic. "Ah, here it is. It has already been read but you are allowed to witness it."

 _The last will and Testament of James, and Lily, and Lily Potter. I make this will in sound body and mind and under no coercion or distress. If this is being read then both me and Lily are dead and our little boy is an orphan. The first order of business is to find a suitable home for our boy. Under no circumstances is Harry Potter to go into the care of Petunia or any member of the Dursley family. They hate magic and us, we fear what they could do to the boy._

"I was never to go to them." His eyes filling with anger slightly but mostly sadness. This would be as close to his parents as he would ever get. A little bit of their handwriting. It looked so much like his. He choked back the tears and kept going. Luna put her and on his leg, but he took it and wrapped his hand around it.

 _I have a List prepared for Harry's safe keeping. Sorry, Sirius but you're not ready to take care of a child._

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom_

 _Wherever Neville goes if his parents are killed or incapacitated._

 _Alillia Bones_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Molly and Arthur Weasley_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _St. Augustus Home for Orphan Wizards, Inverness Scotland_

 _These are suitable locals for Harry._

 _Article 2: Lordship._

 _As I am Lord James Intoxs Potter, upon my passing Harry James Potter, Inherits my lordship. But he also inherits the other lordships that I have under my possession. The lordship of the Most Noble and Ancient and Magical House of Peverell(also known as the House of Merlin), and the Lordship of the Most Highly Noble most Ancient and Founding House of Gryffindor. Giving him 5 votes on the Wizengamot. One for House Potter, Two for House Peverell, And Three for House Gryffindor._

"My father was a lord?" Harry said very much confused.

"Not just any lord Harry, Lord of a founding House and Lord of the House of Merlin as well," Luna said as her father looked on in shock.

 _Harry is likely confused so give him these books (attached chest number One)_ The goblin handed Harry a shrunk wooden chest. "Articles 3-6 deal with giving things to other people would you like to skip to the 7th article?" The goblin then asked.

"Sure," Harry said now openly wiping tears from his cheeks.

 _Article 7: Our deaths_

 _If we are killed in our home at Godric's Hollow then the fault lays with our secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew. He has betrayed us to the dark. Sirius Black is the only other person to know that Peter and not him is our secret keeper and does not know our safe house. Only Peter as secret keeper can reveal the location of our home. Sirius Black is likely to go after Peter for revenge, but as he is an Auror, he is only hunting down a criminal and should not be accountable for anything Peter does. Submit this will at a trail for our murder investigation, only showing Article 7._

"Can you submit this as evidence for Sirius Blacks escape charge?" Harry asked BoneSpear, "As soon as we are done I will send it directly to Madam Bones." He replied.

 _Article 8: Possessions_

 _All other states, businesses, and vaults go to Harry James Potter and only him. Harry's trust vault can be accessed by his guardian for his care and school, supplies when he is old enough. All other items belonging to Us go to our son to do with what he will._

Harry was openly crying at this point. He put the will back on the desk and Luna came up into his lap to hold him as he cried. He sobbed into her shoulder for at least 10 minutes as Luna ran a hand through his hair and told him everything would be okay.

"Okay, I'm better now," Harry said finally wiping his eyes. Luna got off of him and sat back in her seat, her hand never leaving his. "BoneSpear you may continue."

" Our next order pertains to your Lordship. Being the eldest, and the only living person capable of claiming these lordships, you can do so now and not on your 17th birthday. In this box, there are the lordship rings of the 3 houses you are the lord of. You claim the lordship by stating your name and saying that you rightfully claim the house of, whatever house it is. Then place the ring on your finger. As they are lordship rings they will offer you limited protection from some hexes, resistance to memory and coercion charms and full occlumency proficiency. You may now claim your titles." The goblin pulled a small ornate wooden box out of his drawer in his desk. He opened it to reveal 3 rings. The one on the left was an emerald with a picture of a pot in ruby placed into the stone. The Potter ring. The one on the right was bigger and bore the effigy of a griffin and rider in full armor. Made of ruby and other stones he didn't know the name of. The Gryffindor ring. The middle one was placed slightly forward from the other 2 rings and was the smallest of the 3. It was a simple silver band. The other 2 were gold. It had a stone of black onyx, that had a painted engraving of a bisected circle inside of a triangle. It must be the Peverell ring. Harry didn't see it but Mr. Lovegood almost fainted behind him.

"I Harry James Potter do rightfully claim the lordship of the house of Potter." Harry picked off the ring and slid it on to his right ring finger. It resized itself by magic. Then the pain hit Harry like a cruciatus. He screamed out causing the other three of the room's occupants to yell and jump to their feet. The pain was quick but lingered. Luna helped Harry back up and gave him support to lean on as she paced him back into the chair. "You didn't mention pain." Harry cringed at the goblin. "Lord Potter, forgive me, this has happened before. Your ring must've found memory charms or other spells placed onto you and forcefully broke through them. You will need to take some time when you get home to search through your mind and see just what it did." The goblin said obviously terrified. Goblins are never scared. Harry didn't notice but magic was gently crackling around him billowing his hair and gently licking his body with lightning. "There might have been a block on your magic as it is now doing things…" he goblin pointed at the lighting. "Oh… I should calm this down." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on controlling himself. The breeze stopped and the lightning settled back into his hands and wand, then stopping completely "The other rings shouldn't do that right?"

"No Lord Potter. Your first ring broke any spells it could find."

"Well then… I Harry James Potter do rightfully claim the Lordship of the House of Gryffindor." Harry placed the griffin fringe onto the same finger as the Potter one. It also resized but also fused with the Potter one creating a bisected ring. "I Harry James Potter do rightfully claim the Lordship of the House of Peverell." He grabbed the black ring and placed it with the other two. It also sized and fused with the other two. The ring was now trisected and slightly large. The size of a graduation ring or championship ring for a muggle sport. In the top third of the ring was the Peverell coat of arms, it took up the entire top half of the ring. The Potter and Gryffindor coats of arms shared the bottom equally. The band also changed now instead of gold the band was bradded it seamed. Gold and silver intertwined with each other spiraling all the way around. The ring appeared to sense that Harry didn't like the size so shrank itself down to an average sized ring. It made it harder to see the crests but if Harry focused he could make the ring change in size to blow up the stone and thus the 3 separate crests.

"Wow, But wait, I found the will of Salazar Slytherin and in it, he named the person who found and read his will in parseltongue to be his heir and rightful lord of Slytherin. Can I claim that lordship now?"

"Lord Potter that is a serious accusation. I will prepare the necessary papers because you already are a lord. But it will take time to gather such ancient things. Salazar had stick rules put in place that no one has overcome. Come back to Gringotts and ask specifically for me the day before you are going back to school. And bring Salazar's will. This is unprecedented, and must be treated as such." Replied BoneSpear.

"Yes indeed Lord Potter." Xeno Lovegood said.

"Please Xeno, Luna just call me Harry. I'm not going to flaunt my lordships."

"Of course Harry, you are too humble to do that," Luna said smiling and holding his hand once more. Playing with his new lord ring.

"Now your accounts." The goblin said pulling out another ledger.

"Lord Potter, you currently have" BoneSpear squinted. "One billion 476 million 456 thousand four hundred 46 galleons and counting in all of your current Gringotts vaults. You are the only Billionaire at this branch, making you the richest man in all of England. At the current exchange rate of 19 pounds to one galleon, and Gringotts taking 2 percent for the conversion. That equals 27,491,619,024 pounds and 52 shillings. Making you Lord Potter not only the richest wizard in England but also the richest muggle in all of England. Just in pure monetary assets. You also own 12 houses around the world and a manor in the British countryside, known not where. You own a ¼ share in Hogwarts as Lord Gryffindor. You own an ancestral castle through the Peverell Lordship. You own completely 37 businesses around the world. You have 100 million galleons invested in other businesses. You own the world's largest wizarding ranch, situated in the United States. Providing potion ingredients and food around the world. Making a profit of upwards of 10 million gallons a year by its own. You have over 500 wizarding employees and over a thousand house elves. You own one of the world's only niffler mines. You, Lord Potter, have an extreme annual income. But Gringotts would be happy to make it more. Gringotts could act to invest your money in both Muggle and Wizarding worlds and make you millions. Taking 15% of all profits and reimbursing 55% of losses."

Everyone else in the room was in shock. Harry had more money than small counties. "Um sure, 250 million cap on investments. And a letter of every loss."

"Excellent Lord Potter. Gringotts will also send you a monthly report for 1 gallon. A yearly report for another and quarterly reports for 4 gallons. For a total of 17 gallons a year for updates. Here is a copy of a list of the contents of your vault." The goblin handed Harry a small booklet. Flipping through it a little bit he saw that it went in order of vault number then by item, and finally a monetary amount before going to the next sequential vault. "One more thing about your finances. A Gringotts complementary checkbook. Simply write an amount and your name and a vault for the funds to be taken from, I recommend vault 457 as it has nothing but money in it. Hand it to the store owner who can come into Gringotts to cash the check. Gringotts charges a Knut for every check you use." The goblin handed Harry another booklet. This was all getting over welling. Just wait said a little voice in the back of his head.

"Now for the reason, you came here I'm sure. Last night's unprecedented event. It is an interesting story. Did it happen on Hogwarts grounds yes? The kiss and gold light between the two of you here." The goblin asked quickly moving on and pointing to Harry and Luna.

"Yeah that happened on Hogwarts grounds, how do you know about that?" Harry asked quizzically.

"You see Lord Potter. Hogwarts over the years and through some clever magic by the founders has a mind of her own. She has two primary duties, protects the students, and preserve Hogwarts. Hogwarts seems to think that having the lines of the founders continue counts for the second one. This has happened only once before in the times since founding. As an attempt by the magic of Hogwarts to try and save the Hufflepuff line, unsuccessfully. And now once to try and save the lines of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." The goblin said once more digging for a paper.

"What does this have to do with me and what happened," Harry asked but, Luna looked shocked holding her hand over her mouth. She knew what this meant.

"What this means Lord Potter is that when you kissed Mrs. Lovegood last night Hogwarts took it upon herself to magically marry the two of you. Congratulations, Lord and Lady Potter. Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw" The goblin said passing over a slip of Paper and another small ring box.

"WERE MARRIED" Harry yelled. Mr. Lovegood fainted and Luna was crying. Tears of pure joy. She jumped onto Harry's lap and straddled him. "Yes we are, does it matter, were in love! It was a purely magical wedding. Only true lasting love can cause that. Hogwarts married us. This is wonderful!" Luna yelled at him hugging him so tightly he felt that she could break his ribs. "Your right Luna," Harry said grabbing her and passionately kissing her wildly. Luna broke the kiss first and passed Harry the ring box. Harry got down onto a knee "Luna, will you marry me?"

"Too late," she said. Harry stood and put the ring onto her left ring finger before she moved his ring to his left ring finger.

"Let us wake Dad and go home," Harry said kissing Luna Potter on the lips.

"Our business today is concluded you may leave," BoneSpear said.

"Daddy, Daddy wake up," Luna said gently shaking her father's shoulder as he lay on the floor. "Uhh, I fainted, the goblin said you were married by Hogwarts? Some joke that is." Xeno said coming around. "No joke sir, Let me introduce Lady Potter," Harry said waving his hands over his new wife. She giggled and showed her father her new ring, on her left hand, with the same crests as Harry's lordship ring. They were married. "OH Merlin, you are married. I just found out you had a boyfriend now he's your husband!"

"Come on Daddy let's go home and talk. Harry, you better floo to the burrow you are late for dinner. Tell no one of the wedding, just like we talked." Luna kissed him on the lips. "Best Christmas present ever Harry. I love you." Harry kissed her back. "I love you too my Moon, take your father home. I love you."

With that Luna and a shivering Xeno made their way to the floo to go home and Harry with a huge grin did the same but to a different fireplace.

"The Burrow" He shouted touching a handful of powder in. And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello readers, I'm sorry for being away so long, but I'm back. I updated the last few chapters to better fit with my plan. I hope you will forgive me for the wait.

Harry arrived back at the Weasley home just in time for Christmas dinner. He was covered in soot so secretly waved his wand to vanish the dirt. He went and ate with and caught up with the Weasley's. Molly cooks better than Hogwarts. They talked all about what Harry's predicament, that is until Harry asked for the 4th time for a change in subject. Then the conversation turned to the other kids at the table, then Arthur's job. And suddenly as the meal was ending back to Harry. "Harry, I need to talk with you privately," Arthur said. "Sure, I want to talk to you about something as well." Ron looked like a tomato he was fuming with rage. "Mum have you heard some of the things Ron has said about Harry?" One of the twins started to tattle. "Quickly we should go upstairs." Harry grabbed Arthur by the arm to get him moving before the yelling started. They managed to get up to the twins' rooms before the yelling started.

"YOU SAID WHAT RONALD" They heard before Arthur shut the door and cast a silencing bubble around them. Molly had a good set of lungs.

"Aright Harry, I noticed you with the Lovegood girl and Molly asked me to give you the Dragons and Fairies talk. I have had this talk with all of my sons so I'm experienced."

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley. I have had the birds and bees talk in muggle school. I am educated in that regard to sex and puberty."

"Really? Muggles teach this in schools?" The Weasley's head asked.

"Yeah the schools don't trust the parents to teach this in a timely manner and with correct information " Harry responded.

"Alright but there are two things the Muggles can't teach you. First, we in the wizarding world are accepting of same-sex couples, and have been forever going back to the greeks at least, the muggles did it too then. Anyway, it is completely ok for a boy to like a boy or a girl to like a girl. Magic even gives ways for those couples to have children and continue family lines. The second thing Muggles can't teach you is sex magic. Some of the most powerful magiks can only be performed in a ritual involving sex between two magical people in a state of pure love of each other. This is the lightest branch of magic. Many, many dark wizards died when they tried to corrupt these ancient pure magics by rape, forced sex if you didn't know, a crime against humanity and magic itself. I tell you about this so you can know about them Harry, some of these magics are very important."

"Thank you for caring to tell me Mr. Weasely. I knew the first part, there are a few of those couples at Hogwarts and I asked about that. Now, Mr. Weasley, I need to tell you something important that I did before coming over here. Seeing as the Goblet of Fire contract made me legally 17 I flooed to Gringotts and inspected my vaults and properties. While there I claimed the lordships of my father. My accounts and properties are immense, and Mr. Weasely, how much do you like your job because I want to offer you a job as a co-steward of my monies, properties, and lands." Harry thought about this all through dinner. He can't manage all this himself, and if no one does it will falter as Gringotts said it has for almost 15 years. The other co-steward would be Remus Lupin if he accepts. Harry focused on his ring making it visible as he glamoured it away, and enlarging it so Arthur could see the three crests.

"Holy Dragon Shit!" Arthur Exclaimed "Harry you are a lord three times over. To tell you the truth I hate working for the ministry, but it's the only job I've ever had. I love learning about Muggles, however. I would love to work for you, Milord. And call me Arthur." He held out his hand to be shaken.

"Amazing, Arthur, I need to draft a letter to your prospective co-worker. And draft some documents about your work and pay for the goblins to look over and finalize." Harry stood to shake the man's hand.

"I'm fine with pay as long as I make at least as much as the ministry paid me. About 30,000 galleons a year." Arthur lied it was more like 25,000 before taxes.

"I'm fully prepared and able to give you 200,000 galleons a year. It won't be easy work however, there will be a lot to do." Harry countered

"200,000?!"

"Yes, before taxes, of course, the ministry takes its due or whatever dung. The ministry is corrupted to the heart. Now I really need to write some letters. Oh and I'm not bunking with Ron. He and I had a blowout over the goblet of fire. I can't forgive his betrayal."

"I understand, I'm going to be in the garage for a while to think about your offer." He turned and began to leave.

"Wait for a second Arthur, I need you to swear that you will not reveal any of the information you have learned today to anyone, Expessialy dumbledore."

"I swear on my life not to break the trust my lord has placed in me." Arthur said holding his wand over his head."

"Thank you, now please leave." Arthur left quickly

Harry transfigured a crate of something into a writing desk and took his trunk out of his pocket. Harry got out his writing kit and wrote first the duties and pay papers for his stewards then began a letter to Remus.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _Remus, there are many things we need to discuss, I don't trust letters for what I have to tell you. I have learned the truth about a great many things. I need you to meet me at 1 pm on the 31st at the steps of Gringotts. I go back to Hogwarts on the 1st so there is no other time. We will discuss more then._

 _Your cub, Harry_

Harry then magicked the ink dry and rubbed the note on his neck to add his sent.

Harry then whistled loudly so Hedwig would hear. As a familiar and not just a pet she always knew when she was needed. The owl flew to the twins' window that Harry had opened and allowed Harry to pet her for a moment.

"Hey girl, I have two things for you, this is for my account manager BoneSpear," Harry said tying the letter about stewards to Hedwig's left leg. "And this is for Remus, You have to find him soon." he tied that to the other leg.

"BOYS PRESENTS" Harry heard Molly yell. So Harry made his way downstairs to the living room for another year of Weasley wool sweaters. Harry had a feeling next year would be cashmere.

* * *

After a fun Christmas with the Weasleys and a relaxing Boxing day, Harry settled into a normal chore filled time at the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley or now just Arthur Harry supposed was not as relaxed and very concerned. He was having trouble keeping his secret from his wife she knew something was up. Finally, it was the 31st and everything could be done. Harry woke later than normal and decided he would bring Luna along. After leaving a note on the table saying he went for a walk, Harry walked over to Luna's house. Luna was already awake. She saw Harry walking through the snow and rushed downstairs to meet him. Harry managed to reach the door before Luna opened it and immediately gave him a big hug. "Good Morning my moon.". Harry said holding her. "Good morning Harry." She pulled back only far enough to give him a kiss.

"Come on now my love let's get back inside. It is freezing out here." The young lovers went back inside to meet a smiling Xeno at the table.

"Hello Xeno, how are you today," Harry asked with caution.

"Im wonderful Harry. Luna, along with some books explained why your relationship advanced so quickly." Xeno said.

"Well that great, because I need an explanation too," Harry said

"Well Harry, let Luna explain it all again. Luna dear, explain it to us again." Xeno asked.

"Ok let me go get some books." Luna stands to go do that and Xeno and Harry awkwardly sit drinking some morning tea. Luna quickly comes back with a few books.

"Ok so Harry, I'm not going to go so in-depth with you Harry. You don't need as much explaining to know how this magic works, just that it does." She started to say opening a book.

"That's ok," Harry said

"Ok, so here it is. 'Love magic is often complicated and intricate, one of the most interesting aspects of this magic is when magic seems to drive powerful magic uses together. Not directly influencing them but helping the would-be couple come together and speeding up the development of the relationship. In extreme cases, cases of the potential destruction of multiple lines, magic itself will marry two individuals in a bid to continue the family lines. Most notable was the attempted saving of the Hufflepuff line in 1678. A magical marriage was enacted between the last surviving Hufflepuff and the girl the boy was dating during their 5th year.' That's exactly what happened to us. Harry, you're the lord of two of the houses and Lovegoods and descendants of Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs didn't make it to the 1700s. Hogwarts was so worried the lines would die out that as soon as we showed romantic interest in each other the Hogwarts magics bound us together." Luna explained.

"Wow, so we are married and all that?" Harry said.

"Not completely yet" Luna blushed and her father looked away. "There is a certain thing we have to do to finalize it all…" Luna blushed a bit more

"Oh? Oh. Oh!" Harry realized what she was talking about. "We aren't yet ready or old enough to be doing that yet."

"Thank merlin" Xeno whispered. "I don't care if your queso-married, no sex until your 5th year Luna, that's 6th for you Harry," Xeno said turning back to the couple looking very stern.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, Daddy" The couple responded. They both knew they weren't ready for that yet they could wait a couple of years. The three sat and talked for a moment to ease the tensions in the small room. After a bit, Harry asked the other two " Is it too much of a problem if I took Luna to the bank with me today. I have a bit of business to do."

"That's perfectly alright Harry, as long as she wants to go," Xeno answered. And Luna answered by grabbing Harry's arm. Making it clear she was going.

"We have to leave at noon then will you be ready?" Harry asked turning to Luna,

"Of course, let me finish getting ready," Luna said letting Harry go and bounding up the stairs.

"We need to talk young man," Xeno said to Harry looking him dead in the eye with a stare worthy of Professor Snape.

"About Luna and me of course," Harry said calmly accepting the stare.

"I need to know that you are going to be right for my daughter. Magic won't let you divorce her, so you will be with her forever. Treat her right. She is your princess. Treat her so."

"I can't imagine doing otherwise. I would hurt myself before I hurt her." Harry said understanding fully.

"Good." Xeno looked relieved at Harry's look of determination.

"Harry, I'm ready to go!" Luna said coming down the stairs in muggle clothing. Jeans and a simple tee.

"Wonderful Love, let us get going." Harry stood to take her hand. "Say goodbye for now to your father, we will be back in a few hours."

"Bye Daddy. See you later." Luna says going to her father for a hug. Then the couple goes to the fireplace to floo to the bank.

"Lord Potter. You are right on time." Bonespear greats them in the lobby. Accompanied by 4 armed guards. "I must apologize for the escort but Lord Slytherin played a large sum of money to have utmost protections placed around his inheritance. Come with me, there are three things that you must do. Follow to my office." Bonespear says turning and walking off, the guards and then the newlywed Potters follow. They walk to Bonespear's office, it is the same as before but now with a small guillotine on the desk. "Lord Potter, the first thing you must do is produce the will." Harry reaches into his coat and pulls out the magically preserved sheepskin parchment. "You won't be able to read it only two people should be able to," Harry says passing the parchment.

"Of course, but I have a copy to see if the symbols are the same, we also have a copy in our language so we can fulfill the requests. Your original is indeed the true will. Second-order is you must place your wand hand is this devise and claim to be the descendant of Lord Slytherin. If what you say is a lie in any way the device will cut your hand off and seal off the wound. Gringotts doesn't want you to come back and repeat this process again if you are a false claimant." Bonespear says looking at the little guillotine that Harry could now see had dried blood staining the blade.

Harry placed his right hand into the guillotine, his left gripping Luna's hand. "I Lord Harry James Potter, do claim to be the descendant of Lord Salazar Slytherin, and rightful heir to his titles," Harry said with a facade of strength, the machine didn't do anything. "Good what you claim is true, follow me to the Slytherin vault number 4. Guards dismissed. Potters follow me." BoneSpear stood handing back the will to Harry. Harry and Luna then followed BoneSpear to the cart to go deeper into the bank. The ride was long and full of twists and turns. Harry and Luna quite enjoyed the rollercoaster ride. "One day I'm taking you to an amusement park," Harry yelled over the wind and over Luna who was yelling her excitement.

After a while, the cart reached a dead end. Only 4 vaults in the area, obviously the founder vaults. "You already own vault number 1, Lady Potter owns anything left in number 3, and vault 2 is empty. Vault 4 is the vault you're inquiring about. If you can open the door, the vault and lordship are yours," Harry walked up to the vault door and placed his hand on it. The surface of the door changed, a snake statue slithered around his hand, similar to how the chamber of secrets works. Harry looked the snake in the eyes and spoke * _Open, for the heir*_ The door gave way and recessed into the floor revealing the vault. Inside Harry found what was left of Slytherin's vault. There were cabinets full of potions that seemed to have exploded. A potion mixture coated the floor. Glass was everywhere. Another cabinet held smashed eggs, likely snake eggs. "Luna stay out there, its a dangerous mess in here," Harry said carefully stepping inside. Harry examined the potion mixture, carefully stepped over it and looked into the egg cabinet. Every egg was smashed, or almost every egg. There was one that wasn't. A very colorful egg. Green, orange, red, yellow, and everything in between. It was a small egg, only about the size of a chickens egg. Harry gently picked it up and cast an unbreaking spell on it. And put it into his pocket. The rest of the vault was trashed. There might be some things in the chests at the back. But, harry was done for now.

"Bonespear, is there any way I can get the goblins to clean up the potion mess, it could be very dangerous and I don't have the time to fix it," Harry asked the goblin, closing the vault behind him.

"Of course, Milord, we would need to do an audit of the vault before and after to ensure nothing was stolen. Is that acceptable?" Bonespear answered

" Yes perfect, send me a report. Only get rid of the potion mess. The spilled potion, the blown cabinets, and the broken glass, nothing else."

"Of course, we will ensure the safety of the positions and possessions of our most valuable customer. Young sire, you can put on the ring now." Bonespear handed Harry a small box that looked like stone. Inside was the sliver ring of Slytherin. A wavy snakelike band with a large emerald inlaid into it. The emerald was flanked by two small jade snakes. In the center of the crest was a shield with a curled snake behind it. "Perfection, now it is almost 1 o clock. I have a meeting, bring us back to the top of the back, please." Harry, Luna, and the goblin Bonespear got back into the cart and rocketed back to the top of the bank.

"Bonespear, can we use your office, I have a man coming for a meeting to be my steward of estate," Harry asked.

"Of course young lord. Get your man and meet me at my office. Shale the Lady come with me?" Bonespear asked bowing slightly. Harry nodded to Luna and she and the goblin walked off and Harry went outside to grab Remus.

"Remus quickly come inside," Harry says seeing the man.

"Harry, what is going on?" Remus asks seeing his pup.

"Inside. Now" Harry doesn't wait for a response and starts to walk back into the back and toward Bonespears office.

"Harry, Harry slow down," Remus calls after him.

"Shhhh, people could overhear. Just walk with me to my accounts office where no one I don't want to overhear will." Harry says turning to Remus, the werewolf nods and follows Harry silently. The get to the accountant's office and go inside. Luna and Bonespear are having tea.

"Remus, I need to know something before we start, who are you most loyal to and why?"

"Harry," Remus looks at the other four eyes looking at him, an accounting goblin, and Luna Lovegood. "Harry, you are my pack, my family. I am loyal to you."

"Swear it, my trust has been broken many times recently by members of what I thought was my pack," Harry said not breaking eye contact with Remus.

"I swear on my magic," He said rasing his wand and holding it to his temple if what he said was untrue his own magic would kill him. He was very serious.

"Good," Harry sighed in relief, "Remus, Dumbledore has been keeping many things from me. As you know I am heir to the Potter estate. I didn't. The goblet of fire emancipated me. I am legally 17 and as such, I have claimed my lordships. Yes, lordships. I am lords Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Slytherin. Dumbledore was keeping them from me and I know why. Dumbledore is a power-hungry man, he wants power. And he has almost everything he needs, except a noble name. I think he intends to take mine somehow, why else would he keep it from me. Maybe he wants me to be weak. But why? Remus, there is much we do not know about Dumbledore. But what I do know is that he is not a friend. He placed a block on my magic, with how powerful the goblins say I am, it could have killed me. He would have to know that to place the block. He intended for my magic to only ever be half of what it should be. Remus, I need allies, I am besieged on both sides, Voldemort on one side, and Dumbledore on the other. Remus the best way for you to help me right now is to look over my estate as a steward. And keep an eye on the Weasleys, find out which side they are all on. Remus, can you do that for me?" Harry finished his speech parched and conjured a glass and water to drink.

"Of course Harry, can I ask you two questions, first can I bring Sirius into the fold, it would only take a sentence to break him off Dumbledore's side."

"Sure we need all the help we can get."

"Second what is Luna Lovegood doing here?" This time Luna answered.

"Mr. Lupin, I am his wife, accidentally married early by Hogwarts. The castle though that the lines were in danger, they are, and took it upon itself to give the two of us a little push." Luna said

"Incredible!" Remus shouted.

"Remus, no one knows, for her protection, no one outside our tight circle can know. Remus Luna and I have to leave, Bonespear here has the details of your job, you will be working with Mr. Weasley so you can closely watch him and his family."

"You be good pup." Remus hugged Harry and then Luna

"Bye Remus" Harry and Luna left and flooed back to her house.


End file.
